Ti preferisco (Versione Incensurata)
by algida2
Summary: Finalmente libere da ogni minaccia, Haruka e Michiru possono dar vita ai loro sentimenti senza inibizioni. Versione Incensurata


-Questo posto ti piace davvero tanto-

Erano arrivate da qualche ora e Michiru l'aveva subito lasciata da sola per rincorrere il suo elemento, per rispondere a quel richiamo che non riusciva proprio a ignorare.

-Non esserne gelosa- rispose, continuando a guardare davanti a sé e sorridendo appena quando Haruka le cinse la vita per attirarla a sé.

-Vorrei ma tu me lo rendi abbastanza difficile- le sussurrò all'orecchio per poi lasciarle un bacio sul collo.

Restarono per qualche secondo così con Haruka col viso nascosto nel suo collo, che la riparava dal leggero venticello che continuava a scherzare con la sua gonna leggera. Le piaceva sentirla così vicina, così affettuosa. Da quando avevano sconfitto il loro ultimo nemico, da quando la Terra sembrava finalmente libera da qualsiasi minaccia, il loro rapporto era cambiato: riuscivano entrambe a manifestare, senza inibizioni, i propri sentimenti.

-Indossi di nuovo la mia camicia-

-Mi piace portare qualcosa di tuo- mormorò, girandosi tra le sue braccia per guardarla negli occhi.

-Dovresti farlo anche tu- allacciò le mani al collo della bionda e con le dita iniziò a sfiorarle i capelli.

-Indossare qualcosa di mio?- chiese, fingendo di non capire –ma lo faccio già- continuò, lasciandole poi un lieve bacio sulla fronte.

-Sei davvero divertente. Intendevo qualcosa di mio- lasciò vagare le dita lungo il suo collo, procurandole brividi lungo la schiena.

-E cosa mi consigli?-

Fece un passo indietro per guardarla, per ammirarla, come se non conoscesse quel corpo a memoria –potresti iniziare col toglierti questa giacca- propose, afferrandone l'orlo e agitandola.

-Credevo ti piacesse- ribatté, abbassando lo sguardo verso le dita della violinista.

-E mi piace- bisbigliò, accarezzandole il viso e avvicinandosi con le labbra al suo orecchio –però…- si strinse a lei, cercando un contatto con il suo corpo –devo confessarti un segreto…- le mormorò all'orecchio, intrufolando le mani nella sua giacca.

-Mmmh- ansimò, chiudendo gli occhi godendo delle sensazioni che la vicinanza della violinista le procurava.

-Mi fai impazzire quando sei trasformata in Sailor Uranus- sussurrò, facendo vagare le mani lungo la schiena della bionda, perfettamente consapevole della reazione del suo corpo.

-Da…davvero?-

-Davvero- rispose, lasciandole un bacio lento e caldo dietro l'orecchio –sei così femminile e…- lasciò la frase in sospeso, lasciò piccoli baci sulla guancia per fermarsi all'angolo delle labbra. Alzò lo sguardo per specchiarsi in quello della bionda e non ci fu bisogno di continuare, le loro labbra si rincorsero per incontrarsi in un bacio caldo e profondo.

-Anche io devo confessarti una cosa- ansimò Haruka, appoggiando la fronte su quella della violinista.

-Cosa?-

-Io ti preferisco totalmente nuda-

-Continua- ansò, con gli occhi chiusi, accarezzandole il viso.

-Nuda, calda e…- le sfiorò il collo con l'indice, fermandosi sulla scollatura del vestito.

-Haruka?- piagnucolò, stringendosi a lei.

-Cosa?- chiese, fissandola intensamente.

-Portami a casa-

E non ci furono altre parole, solo sguardi e tocchi; carezze e baci; ansiti e gemiti. Si rifugiarono nel loro mondo, dove niente e nessuno avrebbe mai potuto scalfire il loro amore, il loro desiderio. Ferme davanti alla porta chiusa della loro camera non riuscivano a staccarsi: le loro labbra sembravano attratte da una strana forza, che le attirava l'una all'altra.

-Se continuiamo così finirà tutto troppo presto- ansimò la bionda, dopo essersi staccata con fatica dalle sue labbra.

-Ti voglio Haruka- disse, allungando il viso per unirsi di nuovo a lei, al calore delle sue labbra. Le leccò, per poi aggrapparsi a lei e cingerle le braccia al collo, attaccandosi a quelle labbra con urgenza e desiderio.

Afferrò la camicia bianca e la lasciò cadere lungo le sue braccia, accarezzandole la pelle nuda, sospirando nella sua bocca, quando avvertì il seno dell'altra premere contro il suo.

-Sei impaziente?- la stuzzicò, spingendola all'indietro e facendola sedere sulla scrivania, poco distante dalla porta.

-La colpa è tua- rispose Michiru, mentre la liberava della giacca con movimenti febbrili per dedicarsi poi alla cintura dei pantaloni. Fece un passo indietro per guardarla, per ammirarla con quel vestitino rosa pallido, che in quel momento la rendeva davvero sexy.

-Mia?- chiese in un sussurro, accarezzandole la pelle candida dalla scollatura – e cosa ho fatto per renderti impaziente?- continuò, con la voce roca mentre con le dita si era spostata sotto la sua gonna, accarezzandole le gambe fino ad afferrare l'orlo delle mutandine.

-Lo sai…- ansò, chiudendo gli occhi e spingendo il bacino in avanti. Era davvero difficile ragionare, quando quelle dita la facevano impazzire. Sospirò pesantemente quando avverti la stoffa delle mutandine venir traportata lungo le gambe, lasciandola scoperta.

-Cosa vuoi Michiru?- la voce poco più di un sussurro, lo sguardo penetrante, le labbra a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio.

-Ti voglio dentro di me-

L'afferrò per le braccia e la fece scendere, la fece girare, schiacciando la sua schiena al suo petto: -Troppo facile così- ansimò all'orecchio –dimmi cosa vuoi che ti faccia-

-T…toccami-

-Così?- chiese, accarezzandole i seni, stringendoli con vigore, mentre affondava il viso nel collo della violinista –questo vestito mi fa impazzire- si lasciò sfuggire quando la sentì ansare mentre spingeva il petto in avanti, rincorrendo il suo tocco.

Lasciò vagare la mano verso il basso, accarezzandole l'addome, sfiorandole il fianco, arrivando alla gamba, per poi risalire trascinando con sé anche il vestito, fino a arrivare alla sua intimità.

-Oh!- ansimò, quando sentì quelle dita sfiorarla, accarezzarla, costringendola a portarsi in avanti, troppo scossa da quelle sensazioni.

-Così Haruka, non fermarti- allungò un braccio all'indietro per afferrarle la nuca e portarla a sé, sigillando le labbra con le sue mentre le dita di Haruka continuavano il loro lavoro, facendola respirare pesantemente.

-Sei così calda- ansimò nella sua bocca, succhiandole il labbro inferiore mentre intensificava le sue carezze, portandola al raggiungimento del piacere.

-Non fermarti, continua- ansò, aggrappandosi con la mano libera alla scrivania davanti a sé: sentiva quel familiare calore partire da quelle mani per avvolgerla tutta.

-Oddio!- fu completamente travolta dal piacere quando esplose, invadendola, facendola tremare convulsamente, portandola a stringere con forza i capelli della bionda.

Sentire il suo corpo scosso da quel piacere era una sensazione indescrivibile, una sensazione che non riusciva comunque a renderla sazia. Restarono per qualche istante in quella posizione, mentre Michiru cercava di regolare il respiro.

-È stato fantastico- bisbigliò, voltandosi lentamente per guardarla negli occhi.

-Oh ma non abbiamo mica finito- rispose, con il suo solito sorriso beffardo, accarezzandole il labbro inferiore.

-Ah no? E cosa hai intenzione di fare ancora?-

-A volte sei poco perspicace- sussurrò, avvicinandosi a lei e allungando la mano per afferrare la cerniera del vestito –ho detto che ti preferisco nuda e…- si staccò un attimo per fissare il suo corpo –se non sbaglio sei ancora vestita-

Lasciò scivolare le mani lungo le braccia, trascinando con sé il vestito, lasciandola solo con il reggiseno.

-Dio, sei così bella- ansimò, afferrandole il volto con entrambe le mani per avvicinarla e baciarla, succhiando avidamente le sue labbra. Ogni volta non riusciva a farne almeno, perdersi in quella bocca, in quel corpo, era ormai diventato inevitabile per lei. La fece girare per poi spingerla verso il letto.

-Sdraiati-

Assecondò le sue parole, lasciandosi cadere sul letto mentre fissava la bionda sbarazzarsi della maglietta e dei pantaloni, restando solo in slip.

La raggiunse, sovrastandola, facendosi leva sulle braccia per non schiacciarla con il suo peso: le baciò il collo, ansimando quando Michiru allargò le gambe per accoglierla tra di esse. Affondò le mani nei capelli biondi, attirandola a sé, mentre con dita sicura la bionda la liberava del reggiseno, afferrandole il seno, baciandola dietro l'orecchio.

-Haruka…-

-Sei…- alzò il viso per guardarla negli occhi: vedere il desiderio sconvolgere il suo volto era una sensazione indescrivibile. Catturò le labbra con le sue, mentre con le mani catturò il seno, palpandolo con possessività, facendola inarcare e ansimare nella sua bocca.

-Nuda…calda…- scese con il volto per baciarle la pelle, ormai bollente, dei seni, leccandoli e venerandoli. Inarcò la schiena, gemendo quando la sentì succhiare e tirare, mentre le mani l'accarezzavano verso il basso. Scese con la bocca, baciandole il ventre, soffermandosi sull'ombelico –sei proprio come ti voglio…-

Sentiva le sue labbra toccarla, lasciandole marchi bollenti sulla pelle, scendere per raggiungere la meta, per farle raggiungere di nuovo quel piacere che solo lei era in grado di donarle.

Si alzò, facendola fermare di colpo

-Cosa c'è?-

Le afferrò il viso con le mani e la bloccò a pochi centimetri dal suo

-Ti amo-

Vide gli occhi della bionda illuminarsi nell'udire quelle due semplici parole: non erano parole che si dicevano con semplicità. Ora però era tutto diverso, ora la loro vita non era minacciata, adesso il loro amore era più importante di tutto. Per molto tempo avevano represso il loro amore, dando priorità al loro desino di guerriere, ora però, dopo averla persa, dopo averla vista morire per ben due volte, ora voleva solo stringersi a lei e amarla.

Sospirò quando sentì le labbra della violinista baciarle il viso, il mento, indugiare sul collo, mentre le dita andavano a sfiorarle il seno, facendola ansimare.

-Sai Haruka ho sempre fantasticato su una cosa…- bisbigliò, tra un bacio e l'altro, continuando la sua scia di baci –mi piacerebbe tanto farlo con Sailor Uranus…-

-Vuoi che mi trasformi?- chiese in un sussurro distratto, troppo presa dalle sensazioni delle labbra dell'altra che erano a un passo dal suo seno.

-Lo faresti?- la guardò con occhi scintillanti e con un sorriso ambiguo

-Non chiedermelo…non ora…-

Vide quel broncio impossessarsi del suo viso rendendola ancora più bella.

-Vuoi davvero che mi rivesta, arrivate a questo punto?-

Sembrò riflettere attentamente su quella domanda rendendola irrequieta perché sapeva benissimo che se lei avesse insistito non sarebbe stata in grado di dissuaderla.

-Forse…- abbassò il viso sul seno della bionda e restò a fissarlo – sarebbe un peccato…- mormorò, sfiorandola con la punta delle dita -…coprire questa meraviglia-

Le carezze divennero più intense: palpò e accarezzò con il palmo delle mani aperte per poi depositare baci a fior di pelle.

Chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro per evitare di gemere a quel lieve e casto contatto. Avvertì le labbra della violinista schiudersi per poi richiudersi intorno al suo capezzolo, succhiando lentamente, lambendolo con la lingua, diffondendo in lei un calore che la portò a sospirare pesantemente. S'inarcò quando i movimenti divennero più passionali, intrufolò le dita tra i capelli soffici dell'altra, attirandola a sé, ansimando quando la mano dell'altra scese per intrufolarsi tra gli slip.

-Credo che questi non ti servano…-

Con decisione si staccò dalla violinista per sbarazzarsi di quell'ormai inutile pezzo di stoffa, le stampò un bacio sulle labbra e poi la fece sdraiare, sovrastandola con il suo corpo.

Allargò le braccia per accoglierla, quando la bionda si avvicinò per baciarla: rincorse quelle labbra, intrappolandole tra le sue, gemendo a contatto con la pelle bollente dell'altra.

Facendosi leva sulle mani, si staccò per guardare quel corpo magnifico per poi afferrarle la gamba destra e alzarla, si posizionò in modo da far intrecciare i loro corpi e lentamente si abbassò, facendo scontrare i loro corpi, le loro intimità, gemendo all'unisono.

-Insieme Michiru- ansimò, muovendo i fianchi e gemendo a ogni contatto.

-Haruka…- chiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta dalle sensazioni e dal calore che avvertiva a ogni spinta: ogni volta che Haruka spingeva, il contrasto delle loro intimità le provocava un calore immenso che accresceva il suo desiderio.

Appoggiò la mano sulla spalla della bionda, assecondando i suoi movimenti, accompagnandola a ogni spinta, inarcandosi per sentirla, per amplificare quel contatto.

-Sei fantastica- la voce di Haruka era poco più di un affanno.

Alzò di poco il capo per guardarla, mentre con la mano sinistra l'afferrò, attirandola a sé, inducendola a movimenti più veloci.

-Così Haruka…così…-

-Ti amo- mormorò, leccandole il mento per poi baciarla con trasporto.

Fu allora che lo avvertì: il cuore iniziò a battere forte, seguendo il ritmo e l'intensità dei loro corpi che ormai si muovevano in sintonia per raggiungere quell'appagamento che solo la loro unione poteva regalare a entrambe.

-Dì la verità, era questo il tuo piano fin dall'inizio-

Erano completamente nude, con i corpi ancora caldi per il piacere provato poco prima, mentre con le mani continuavano a sfiorarsi e a cercarsi.

-A cosa ti riferisci?- chiese, continuando a sfiorarle la pelle dell'addome.

-A te completamente nuda in questo letto, accarezzata e venerata da queste bellissime mani-

-Secondo me tu lavori troppo di fantasia- rispose, sovrastandola e mettendosi cavalcioni su di lei. Le afferrò le mani e intreccio le loro dita –una fantasia in perfetta sintonia con la mia- bisbigliò, baciandola e dando vita a una nuova, bollente fantasia.


End file.
